hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Scotty
Scotty is a fictional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, Go Light on the Heavy Water. He was played by Eddie Firestone. Scotty, character-wise, is a replacement for Corproal LeBeau, who, although mentioned twice, does not physically appear in this particular episode. Scotty appears in four scenes in the episode. The first scene shows him escorting Carter back to Barracks 2 after Carter has been able to sucessfully sneak into the truck and placing whatever is inside the barrel within the truck into a canteen while Newkirk distracts the guards by pretending to be trying to smoke a cigarette in front of the vehicle. In his next appearance, he is with Colonel Hogan, Newkirk and Carter as the later is pouring the heavy water that he had recently put into the canteen into a glass. After he and Newkirk both watch Carter first look at the water through the glass, and then smell it, before declaring to them that it is both odorless and colorless, they hear Carter suggest that the only way to find out what it actually is is to drink it. Upon hearing that, first Newkirk, then he refuses to drink it, with him claiming that he didn't drink. After Carter is volunteered by Hogan to drink it, Scotty promises Carter that they would inform his family of what happened to him with a nice letter. He, Newkirk, and Hogan, after watching Carter drink the water, are then informed by Carter that it is indeed water, much to their surprise. Only later would the prisoners learn that the water in the barrel is actually heavy water and that it is to be used in atomic research by the Germans. The next scene that Scotty would appear in has him, along with Hogan, Newkirk, Carter and Kinch, inside Hogan's office, trying to decide what to do now that Captain Mueller's appearance has ended Colonel Klink's attempt to remove the barrel from the truck. While there, he watches the others come up with an idea to remove the barrel themselves, which would include his involvement. He is next shown with Hogan and Kinch inside Barracks 2, watching Kinch fill the barrel that the prisoners have earlier made with water before he starts to put down the lid while Hogan tells them to get ready for their part in the plan. He is then seen with Kinch, as the pair are standing near a window with the barrel, as the prisoners start their plan to replace the barrel of heavy water with their just made barrel filled with ordinary water. He and Kinch are next seen yelling fire from inside the window, as the homemade incendiary that the prisoners have earlier created create a fake 'fire' inside of Klink's office. The pair are next seen, after the truck with the barrel of heavy water has been driven in front of the window to keep it from being affected by the 'fire', pulling down that window and then rolling the fake barrel into the truck. Scotty and Kinch then enters the truck with the barrel. After putting the fake barrel inside the truck, they then roll the just replaced barrel of heavy water into Barracks 2, and then let the window to go back up. Scotty, who is considered a petty theft man, would appear in several other episodes of the series, but this was the character's only major activity in the series. Category:AlliesCategory:Guest Stars